The present invention relates to differentials for transferring rotational torque from a drive system to a wheel assembly. The rotational torque is transferred from a drive system through the differential to one or more axles and/or one or more wheel assemblies. Differentials are generally secured to a vehicle frame or a component of the vehicle frame. When the differential is secured to the vehicle frame the vertical range of movement of the wheel assembly is limited by the position of the differential at the vehicle frame. A new differential system is needed to increase the vertical range of movement of the wheel assembly while limiting the modifications to the existing components or existing design of a motor vehicle. An increased range of vertical wheel travel is particularly advantageous in off-road vehicle applications.
The present invention is an improvement to a conventional differential system which is rigidly mounted to a vehicle frame, such as with a traditional independent front suspension (IFS) system, by linking a differential to a suspension system of a motor vehicle. Additionally, the present invention is an improvement to a differential system used in combination with a twin-traction beam (TTB) independent front suspension system, which extends a beam for securing a differential across a center of a vehicle's width. An improved differential system is presented for reducing mechanical stresses at the drive system, reducing camber at the wheels, and reducing the risk of vehicle roll-over while increasing the vertical wheel travel.